Une question de thé
by Syriel
Summary: Londres, 2015. Tout est une question de thé - au sens le plus strict du terme : pour Q, rien n'est plus vrai. Des couloirs du MI6 aux rues grises de Londres, de son appartement solitaire à son département, le thé est omniprésent. Et quand l'agent 007 s'en mêle, les tasses se brisent et les feuilles infusent trop... Post-Skyfall et Spectre. Q/007, mission, romance et humour.
1. Prélude pour une tasse solitaire

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !** Nouvelle sur ce fandom, je suis heureuse de vous présenter ma toute dernière historiette : ayant récemment vu (coup sur coup) _Skyfall_ et _Spectre_ , les deux derniers opus des aventures cinématographiques de 007, j'avoue que je suis restée un peu sur ma faim... et que j'ai voulu explorer certaines potentialités que le scénario laissait en suspens.

Ainsi donc, ceci est une fiction, axée sur une de mes GRANDES passions : **le thé**. Et qui dit thé dit évidemment... Q. J'ai beaucoup aimé ce personnage, à la fois discret mais essentiel, avec sa tête d'ado trop vite grandi, ses lunettes, ses cheveux en bataille... et sa dextérité hors-pair.

Par conséquent, c'est une fiction consacrée au pairing Q / 007, et pardon pour ceux qui n'apprécieraient pas... ;) En fait, j'ignore encore si cette histoire tournera à une romance très développée ou pas - à voir. J'aimerais cependant me laisser guider par le thé et, en période de **pré-Noël** , en faire une composante importante de ma fic. ^^

En tout cas, **m** **erci de me lire** , aux lecteurs nouveaux ou à ceux qui m'ont déjà croisée ! =) J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira et que vous en lirez les mots avec délectation... autour d'un tasse de thé ! (au passage : ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'oublie pas mes autres fics... surtout celles consacrées à _Sherlock_ !)

Disclaimer : évidemment, aucun des personnages de m'appartient, est-il besoin de le préciser...? Merci encore à Ian Fleming pour avoir consacré un si long cycle à son héros ! ^^

 **Bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

 **Prélude pour une tasse solitaire**

– Londres, quartier de _Covent Garden_. Aube du 26 décembre 2015. –

Tout est une question de thé – au sens le plus strict du terme.

Dans la tasse brûlante, les volutes s'entremêlent. Hier, aujourd'hui et demain s'évanouissent dans les brumes, entre bergamote et fumée. _Smoky Earl Grey_ , son préféré.

Tout a toujours été une question de thé.

Perché sur un tabouret, adossé au comptoir de la cuisine, il considère la tasse. L'appartement est vide – il s'y attendait, et prétendre le contraire serait un mensonge. Les stores entrouverts laissent passer la lumière du jour. Londres émerge de son sommeil de plomb : après cette première nuit de fête, la ville a l'œil torve et la gueule de bois. Les rues sont encore blanches, couvertes de givre… mais dans une heure, le crachin glauque de décembre aura balayé le scintillement. _Tout passe_.

Il réchauffe ses mains contre la céramique brûlante. La migraine s'insinue derrière ses lunettes. Il est seul, face à son thé – et essaie de ne pas y penser. Ce lendemain de fête marque le _Boxing Day_ : les rues seront bondées par les soldes qui commencent. Ramassée comme un prédateur, Londres fourbira ses pattes avant la grande course au Nouvel An.

Le thé fume toujours. D'un geste las, il essaie de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Peine perdue. Au réveil, il a enfilé la première chose qu'il a trouvée – son vieux pyjama d'étudiant, un reste de pudeur avant de sortir de la chambre, alors que… L'appartement était vide et, au pied du canapé, son _smartphone_ bruissait comme un gros scarabée.

'Bip.' _007 est rentré au bercail. Mais vous deviez déjà le savoir, ce qui explique votre retard. E.M._

Son regard a dérivé sur une horloge digitale. 9am. _9am, goddamn !_ Pour la première fois, il est en retard. Et merde.

 _J'arrive immédiatement, Moneypenny. Prévenez mon Département. Dites-leur de ne PAS toucher aux tests du logiciel A78-Ω. Je m'en occuperai dès mon arrivée._ 'Send.'

Dans sa précipitation, il a oublié de signer – petite règle de bienséance littéraire qu'il s'impose à lui-même et qu'il met pourtant un point d'honneur à toujours respecter. Tant pis. Il a commencé à chercher quelque chose à enfiler, _n'importe quoi_ , quand…

'Bip.' _Ne vous pressez pas. À présent que nous savons où il se trouve, il n'y a plus d'inquiétude. La prochaine fois, prévenez-nous dès son arrivée, ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde. E.M._

Il s'est mordu la lèvre, sans être sûr des implications cachées de la dernière phrase. Il savait qu'il aurait dû remplir un rapport de service enregistrant le retour de 007, que c'était son travail, sa responsabilité, mais – _foutu Bond !..._ il n'en a pas eu le temps.

Le thé. Tout était une question de thé.

 _Dites à M que je suis en route et que je serai à l'heure pour notre rendez-vous._ 'Send.'

À nouveau, ses doigts fébriles ont oublié la signature, comme il plongeait sous la table basse pour en extraire une chaussette.

'Bip.' _Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. M veut que vous preniez votre journée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a compris de votre problématique actuelle, mais sûrement davantage qu'il ne l'a laissé entendre. E.M._

Il s'est figé, une chaussette à la main, le pyjama de travers et une boule dans la gorge.

 _J'arrive immédiatement._ 'Send.'

'Bip.' _C'est un ordre. Venez demain. Le monde ne va pas s'écrouler sans vous et il n'y a aucune mission en cours. Au besoin, je vous préviendrai. Et je ferai en sorte que 007 passe vous voir… E.M._

Le monde n'allait pas s'écrouler, mais sa raison, oui. Il a lancé le _smartphone_ sur le canapé en pestant. Au diable Moneypenny et ses allusions ! Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'elle (ou M, ce qui serait encore pire) avait compris… Alors, impuissant, il a obéi et filé droit. – Il a pris sa journée. Seul. L'appartement est vide, les rues de Londres se réveillent après la nuit de Noël et le thé fume toujours. Il l'a sucré, coloré d'un nuage de lait, comme il l'aime, et pourtant il ne boit pas. Abattu, il relève les lunettes qui glissent sur son nez.

Le thé. Tout est une question de thé.

Alors, quand son regard accroche une seconde tasse, minuscule et vide, il éclate de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ce n'est pas particulièrement drôle. Mais cette tasse, cette tasse-ci a des relents d'expresso amer et l'odeur froide de celui qui est parti avant l'aube. Il déteste le café, depuis toujours. Sur le comptoir, à côté de la tasse vide, il y a cette boîte à peine entamée de _Smoky Earl Grey_ – son préféré. Et un mot, griffonné au stylo. _Pour Q. Joyeux Noël_.

Pas besoin de signature. Tout a toujours tourné autour du thé. Il ferme les yeux.

* * *

 **Voici !** Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? C'est encore un peu nébuleux pour l'instant, mais la suite devrait vous éclairer : elle s'inscrira en rétrospective de ce prélude et développera sur les événements ayant conduit à cette situation. Personnellement, je me suis beaucoup amusée à imaginer Q seul devant sa tasse, au lendemain de Noël...

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bon ou mauvais, j'attends votre **avis**. =)

Encore merci de me lire et à très bientôt !

 **Syriel.**


	2. Scène 1 : un sucre ou deux ?

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !** Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre de _Une question de thé_. Après un prélude assez mystérieux, j'espère que cette première scène vous donnera l'eau à la bouche : entre présent et passé, vous y retrouverez Q (évidemment) et l'agent 007... en forme et le sarcasme aux lèvres !

 **ATTENTION** : je tiens à préciser que cette fiction se place après le dernier volet des James Bond de Daniel Craig, _Spectre_. Aussi, prenez garde : **des SPOILERS** sont disséminés dans l'histoire - cohérence narratologique oblige ! =) Pourtant, c'est assez discret et ne révèle pas le fin mot du dernier opus...

 **Merci** à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont lu le prélude, et en particulier à Jadou, Siffly et Kytykat, pour leurs gentilles reviews. C'est pour vous que j'écris et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

 **Scène 1 : un sucre ou deux ?**

– Londres, quartier de _Covent Garden_. Aube du 26 décembre 2015. –

Il a presque la nausée.

Son appartement respire le vide, la sensation froide de la solitude. En fermant les yeux, ses sens s'exacerbent d'une façon étonnante : le crachin de décembre qui salit le givre, les relents du vent qui balaie Londres… la fumée brûlante de sa tasse.

La nausée s'installe avec un dégoût doux-amer.

À quoi songeait-il ? Tout était une question de thé – de thé et _rien_ d'autre. Le thé que l'on sent, celui que l'on effleure, infuse, boit… oublie, finalement, dans une tasse abandonnée. À cet instant, avec la nausée et cette odeur de _Earl Grey_ fumé qu'il commence à détester (parce que c'est un cadeau, un cadeau qui ne veut _rien_ dire), il se sent comme une tasse. Abandonné. L'année qui vient de s'écouler se résume à ça : une période de sensations, d'effleurements – la lente infusion d'une relation qui l'a vu être consommé, consumé et au final, oublié.

 _Il m'a senti, choisi, séduit_ – et quoi ? _Et rien_.

Rien, car il n'y a rien de plus. Il se sent stupide et ce sentiment ancre la nausée dans sa gorge, lui en rappelle une autre, lointaine, enfantine. Il s'était juré de ne plus être faible, de ne pas… La nausée est là. Il n'y a rien de plus.

Rien que l'amertume du thé et les souvenirs de l'année écoulée.

 **00Q-00Q-00Q-00Q-00Q**

– Souterrains de Londres, Département Q. 2 janvier 2015, 3.30am GMT. –

Il a refusé de retourner à _Whithall_.

Malgré ce qui s'est passé, malgré l'infiltration de Silva et les remaniements avortés de ces derniers mois (il n'avait jamais vu une telle lueur de victoire dans les yeux de M, à l'annonce du démantèlement de la fusion entre MI5 et MI6), il a refusé d'y retourner. Catégoriquement.

Le nouveau bâtiment est flambant neuf ; une aile entière est dédiée à son Département… et il a refusé. Il ne s'y sentait pas en sécurité. Là, entouré des vieilles pierres qui sentent le métal du métro, l'atmosphère confinée des bas-fonds, il est plus calme. Le tapotis régulier des claviers, le ronronnement des écrans de contrôle, les tests de logiciels qui suivent leur cours… il est bien. Ses collaborateurs ont émis des protestations ; il s'est contenté de boire son thé. Finalement, ils ont compris : leur travail, plus que tout autre, exige le secret des catacombes. Ils sont la force dans l'ombre, l'éminence grise – à deux pas derrière les agents de terrain, mais sans cesse aux aguets. Pour agir, ils doivent avoir toute latitude.

M aussi l'a compris.

La convocation apparemment anodine de Q dans son bureau a servi de déclencheur. _Je refuse que mon Département soit sous contrôle_. Entre eux, il n'y a eu qu'un regard, un non-dit où flottaient les épreuves des derniers mois, ce qu'ils ont bien failli perdre : plus encore que leur travail, leur indépendance d'action. Le MI6 ne peut courir le risque d'être contrôlé, infiltré ; une certaine dose de secret est à conserver. M l'a compris – le Département s'est terré sous terre. _Ne pas mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier_.

Il repose d'une main distraite la tasse à moitié vide. Le thé est froid, la nuit avance. Ses cervicales craquent et il sait déjà que, demain ou plus vraisemblablement ce soir, une douleur sourde crispera ses trapèzes. Il pianote d'un air distrait. Le Département Q (cette appellation le fait sourire, lui rappelle combien il n'est – lui plus que tout autre – qu'une ligne de code dans les rouages du MI6, anonyme et sans passé) est désert : le dernier programmateur (était-ce Sanders ? ou Mellow ?) a quitté les lieux depuis plus d'une heure. Quand il a jeté un œil à l'écran géant qui égraine les différents fuseaux horaires, il était 2.30am GMT.

Trop tôt pour terminer la liste impressionnante de tâches encore à effectuer. Trop tard pour rentrer.

Il envisage de dormir ici. Il le fait souvent, et plus encore ces derniers mois, pour tromper l'ennui d'un appartement vide : ses chats l'ont quitté (une fenêtre restée ouverte) et il n'a pas le temps d'aller boire en verre avec ces vieux amis de fac, qui insistent mollement. Il n'a besoin de personne, puisque le boulot est là.

Avant de se plonger dans les interminables lignes de code du logiciel A78-Ω (un nouveau programme dont il espère beaucoup – pas encore validé, mais suffisamment novateur pour être développé), il scrute les écrans. L'habitude… aussi implacable que la gorgée de thé qu'il reprend.

Il grimace. Le thé est froid et sur les écrans, il ne se passe rien.

Les données de 004 indiquent qu'il est toujours en planque dans les bas-fonds d'Osaka. 009 a garé la nouvelle Aston Martin DB10 (il a presque dû _supplier_ pour obtenir le budget nécessaire au lancement d'un nouveau bolide, après le fiasco avec l'ancien), en indiquant avoir atteint et neutralisé sa cible. 003 et 002 sont de retour à Londres, en attente de mission. Quant aux autres… _le calme plat_.

Il s'étire en fermant les yeux. La vie est plus calme, depuis quelques mois. En tant que _quartermaster_ , il devrait s'en réjouir. Les missions se suivent et se ressemblent, personne n'est tué, les blessures sont réduites à leur minimum… et, plus important, le matériel revient entre ses mains, _en un seul morceau_. Adieu, gouffre financier. L'idéal.

Il se replonge dans la contemplation des écrans. Pourtant…

Depuis le départ de 007, la vie est beaucoup plus calme – _c'est un fait_. Même M l'a remarqué : la rapide visite qu'il a effectué dans son bureau, il y a quelques semaines, lui a non seulement appris que Mallory se félicitait de ce retour à la normale, mais le regrettait, à sa manière. _Des méthodes peu orthodoxes, mais le meilleur agent de terrain qu'on avait_. C'est un fait, et tous les sarcasmes de Q ne viendront pas à bout de cette certitude : si le travail est fait, il est beaucoup moins trépidant sans James Bond.

Il reprend les algorithmes aux mille chiffres du logiciel A78-Ω.

Il ne sait pas vraiment s'il regrette le départ de l'agent – peut-être regrette-t-il juste la voiture, cette vieille dame splendide sur laquelle il aurait encore voulu travailler. Avant-hier, Moneypenny l'a attrapé à l'entrée du métro (il n'a pas demandé comment elle savait à quelle station il descendait, alors qu'il prend toujours soin de brouiller les pistes) : les entretiens d'aptitude pour l'accréditation du nouveau 07 (le septième agent avec la permission de tuer) doivent avoir lieu dans deux semaines. Les postulants sont prometteurs et, en tant que _quartermaster_ , il doit les évaluer. Nul doute que le candidat retenu obtiendra rapidement son second zéro – celui indiquant qu'il a _déjà_ tué au service de Sa Gracieuse Majesté.

En trifouillant dans les recoins de A78-Ω, il essaie d'oublier le pincement qu'il a ressenti ce jour-là. Le nouveau 007 sera certainement aussi efficace que l'ancien, mais rapportera le matériel en un seul morceau. Il y veillera… Sa vue se brouille ; il n'a rien mangé depuis ce matin – ce qui est aussi devenu une habitude. Il avale en grimaçant le thé trop froid et repose la tasse vide. Il ferme les yeux, sans débrancher l'oreillette qui le relie, comme un cordon ombilical, aux agents encore sur le terrain. Malgré ça, il est seul. Il est las.

Soudain, un son le fait sursauter. Un bruit d'eau, une brusque bouffée de chaleur et un arôme caractéristique. Il se redresse d'un coup, ouvre les yeux.

\- Bond !

\- Q. Du sucre, dans votre thé ?

L'ancien 007 lui adresse un sourire indéchiffrable, à la fois détendu, hautain et parfaitement insupportable. Il est là, face à Q qui le fixe avec des yeux ronds.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Ça paraît évident. Je vous sers une tasse de thé. Un sucre ou deux ?

Il est tellement stupéfait qu'il ne pense même pas à se relever.

\- Non, je veux dire… qu'est-ce que vous faites _là_? Vous avez démissionné, Bond.

L'homme pose la théière fumante, sans rien dire, mais une ligne sombre barre son front. Flegmatique, il fouille dans la poche de son costume, en sort une feuille pliée. La tend à Q.

\- Réaffectez-moi.

Figé, il ne comprend pas.

\- Impossible. Il y a déjà de nouveaux… et la batterie de tests… vous devrez les repasser. M ne sera…

\- Il est au courant. Je suis passé le voir hier. Les postulants ont été remerciés et les tests n'étaient évidemment qu'une formalité. J'ai de bons restes, vous savez ?

Il y a un demi-sourire dans cette phrase, le spectre des piques d'autrefois, qui ont tant manqué à Q. Le _quartermaster_ tend la main, déplie le formulaire. Tout est en règle – _évidemment_. Les doigts fébriles, il se force à saisir le thé brûlant, à prendre une gorgée pour se donner contenance. _M savait, Moneypenny savait... et ils ne m'ont rien dit_.

\- Ils voulaient peut-être vous faire la surprise ?, commente Bond qui a visiblement suivi son raisonnement.

 _Maudits soient les agents_.

\- Tout cela semble parfait.

Il a reposé la tasse et retrouve son professionnalisme un peu précieux, alors qu'il ouvre une nouvelle page sur l'écran. Feuilleter les données virtuelles ne lui prend qu'un instant, et cocher la case _Service Actif_ en haut du dossier de Bond lui laisse un goût étrange dans la bouche.

\- Voilà. J'avertirai M que vous avez récupéré vos accréditations à la première heure, demain.

Bond hoche la tête sans se départir de son demi-sourire, fait volte-face pour repartir.

\- Heu… 007 ?

La question suspend le mouvement. Q avale sa salive, sachant qu'il outrepasse _très probablement_ le seuil des questions qu'il a le droit de poser à l'agent.

\- Concernant Mlle Swann… doit-on s'attendre à la revoir dans vos parages ? Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que les… interférences émotionnelles sont à éviter, dans notre profession.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi vous auriez besoin de me le rappeler, Q.

La lueur moqueuse dans les yeux de 007 le force à relever la tête avec défi.

\- Et votre DB5 ? Dois-je envisager de devoir encore travailler dessus ? Non pas que le temps me manque pour des activités de carrosserie, mais vous comprenez que je suis _légèrement_ occupé, au Département…

Il a rendu cette phrase très professionnelle, très sûre de soi et absolument sarcastique. Il veut reprendre la main et Bond ne s'y est sans doute pas trompé. L'agent fait demi-tour avec un haussement d'épaules, ouvre la porte d'un geste souple :

\- Désolé de vous décevoir, Q, mais Mlle Swann est partie avec l'Aston Martin. Je crains qu'aucune des deux ne reviennent avant un long moment.

La porte claque, laissant Q méditer seul sur cette sortie.

* * *

 **Et voilà !** Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Moi, je me suis bien amusée à imaginer cette scènette au Département Q... Pour la suite, je vous promets une nouvelle mission (entre Russie et musique)... et du thé, bien sûr !

Bon ou mauvais, laissez-moi votre avis dans une **petite review** ! Encore merci de m'avoir lue et à très bientôt ! =)

 **Syriel.**


	3. Scène 2 : morale contre Earl Grey

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !** Comme promis, voici la suite de _Une question de thé_. Au programme : mission en Russie et notes de musique. Sans oublier le thé, bien sûr. J'espère que vous apprécierez. **ATTENTION** : il y a des **spoilers** sur le dernier film 007, _Spectre_ \- peu présents, mais quand même là. ;)

En tout cas, lecteurs anonymes ou revieweurs aguerris, je vous dis **un grand MERCI pour votre lecture** : je suis toujours aussi heureuse d'écrire pour vous. Une dédicace toute spéciale à Kytykat, DianaJess, laylou-miimi et Tooran, pour leurs petits mots d'encouragement ! =)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Scène 2 : morale contre** _ **Earl Grey**_

– Londres, quartier de _Covent Garden_. Aube du 26 décembre 2015. –

Les rues bruissent d'une agitation visqueuse.

En ce lendemain de Noël, Londres a l'œil torve de celle qui a trop fêté. Il n'a pas quitté son perchoir, sur le tabouret haut de la cuisine. La tasse est toujours entre ses mains et la nausée ne quitte pas sa gorge. Il n'arrive pas à boire et repense à ce mois de janvier si lointain – et si étrange.

Il y a eu des rumeurs – _bien sûr qu'il y a eu des rumeurs !_... des rumeurs sur le retour de 007. Voir le grand James Bond revenir au MI6, la queue entre les jambes (sans mauvais jeu de mot), après avoir si brillamment claqué la porte des services secrets britanniques, a alimenté pour un long moment les moulins à vent des bruits de couloirs. Secrétaires, informaticiens, agents de bureau et de terrain (même le préposé au recyclage papier !) se sont interrogés : pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?...

Personne n'a rien su – et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, d'avoir multiplié les conjectures et les hypothèses oiseuses : Bond aurait quitté Mlle Swann, ajoutant ainsi une coche à son tableau de chasse personnel… ou alors, c'est Swann qui, dans un élan d'indépendance bien placé, aurait remis le Dom Juan à sa place… Swann espionne, agent-double aux bottes de SPECTRE… ou enceinte, mettant 007 devant le fait accompli…

Personne n'a rien su. Q s'est contenté d'écouter les ragots d'une oreille distraite, préférant ignorer le fin mot d'une histoire qui, au final, ne concernait que James et Madeleine. En son fort intérieur, il est persuadé que seul M et lui-même ont obtenu des bribes d'informations : Mlle Swann est partie un matin avec la voiture. Fin de l'histoire

Comme quoi, on peut être agent double zéro, séducteur impénitent, machine à tuer surentraînée… et quand même se faire larguer. _Tout passe_.

En y repensant maintenant, avec une nausée dans la trachée et l'amertume du thé en bouche, il se dit qu'il aurait dû être plus vigilant. Ériger des barrières plus tôt, voir venir le danger, se protéger lui-même – _les gens ne changent pas_.

Tout au plus, ils disparaissent.

 **00Q-00Q-00Q-00Q-00Q**

– Souterrains de Londres, Département Q. 3 Janvier 2015, 5am GMT. –

Le dossier attendait sur son bureau.

Un dossier. Une simple et bête fourre en carton renforcé. En posant sa tasse sur le revêtement métallique du bureau, il soupire. Sa première tasse – il vient juste de quitter le canapé en cuir élimé qu'il a fait installer dans un coin de son antre. Sa première tasse et déjà, la journée commence du mauvais pied. _Je n'ai même pas lancé mes logarithmes_. Les impressions tiennent à peu de choses. Si peu de choses… les fourres en carton renforcé, par exemple.

Qu'au XXIe siècle, à l'orée d'un millénaire neuf à conquérir, il existe encore des gens – au plus haut niveau de l'Empire britannique !... des gens qui classent des dossiers dans des fourres en carton renforcé, voilà qui le dépasse.

\- Alors quoi ? grommelle-t-il. On a l'électricité, l'informatique, les e-mails, les satellites… sans oublier Internet, les moteurs de recherche, les caméras espions, le partage de données, le _hacking_ , la webcam et le stockage numérique. Ce serait vraiment _dommage_ d'y penser et de s'en servir.

Il maugrée, en lançant un regard noir au dossier dans sa fourre cartonnée. Il y a même un trombone – _un trombone !_ Il a une expression méprisante. Qui dit trombone dit masse de papiers en tous genres, probablement classés selon une méthode aussi archaïque que la pulpe de bois blanchâtre sur laquelle ils sont imprimés.

'The phone rings.'

\- _Q. J'ai déposé un dossier sur votre bureau._

Il s'étonne presque que Moneypenny soit déjà à pied d'œuvre – _presque_.

\- J'ai vu. Serait-ce trop demander de recevoir ces précieuses informations par mail ? Il me semble que le MI6 vous fournit aussi un ordinateur avec connexion au serveur central, en plus d'un bureau.

Le ton est cassant. Il boit une gorgée brûlante.

\- _Levé du mauvais pied ? Je savais que vous étiez allergique au papier… mais c'est une vieille affaire : nos dernières infos datent de la fin des années 70. M veut la rouvrir._

\- En quel honneur ?

Il parcourt rapidement le dossier et tourne les pages disparates en regrettant que l'informatisation des données n'englobe pour l'instant que les archives remontant à 1985. Il faudra y remédier.

\- _Ramification possible avec SPECTRE. Les contacts entre eux et le groupuscule impliqué ont cessé avec la chute de l'URSS, mais nos contacts russes suspectent une reprise d'activité malgré les… récents déboires de SPECTRE. L'hydre n'a sûrement pas perdu toutes ses têtes et M préfère se tenir prêt, même si ce n'est peut-être rien._

\- Pas très étonnant, murmure Q entre ses dents. Blofeld est peut-être sous les verrous, mais il ne faut rien négliger. À titre personnel, je pense qu'un bon _hackeur_ a toujours plusieurs cartes dans sa manche et que tout est une question de temps avant que SPECTRE ressorte de l'ombre. – Hm. La piste soviétique paraît froide, il vous faudra un bon limier. Qui comptez-vous envoyer ? 003 serait parfaite pour ça. Elle est discrète, mais incisive… brillante, observatrice et très douée pour le camoufl…

\- Méfiez-vous, Q. Les interférences émotionnelles sont à éviter, dans notre profession.

Il sursaute – pour la deuxième fois en moins de six heures, il sursaute. Avec un glapissement indigne, ce coup-ci.

\- _Gosh_! Vous…

\- _Q ? Tout va bien ? Je n'ai pas entendu la fin de…_

\- Ce n'est rien, Moneypenny. L'infarctus a été évité. Je crois avoir deviné qui M compte envoyer.

Il jette un regard mauvais à son vis-à-vis.

\- Et à mon avis, c'est une très _mauvaise_ idée.

Il ne laisse pas le temps à Moneypenny de répondre. 'Dial tone.' Il a d'autres chats à fouetter.

\- 007. C'est la deuxième fois que vous me surprenez dans mon bureau.

\- Vous devriez être plus attentif. Je vous ai manqué ?

\- Si peu. – Comment êtes vous rentré ?

\- Par la porte.

Il prend la peine de lever les yeux au ciel, avant de se replonger dans les lignes du logiciel A78-Ω, ignorant ostensiblement l'agent et la fourre en carton renforcé – deux sujets d'agacement dans la même matinée. _Et il n'est même pas 6am GMT_.

\- Mon bureau fait face à la porte et je n'ai pas quitté ma place. Si vous étiez rentré par là, je vous aurais vu. Or, il n'y a pas d'autres accès à cette pièce. Alors ? Comment avez-vous fait ?

Bond croise les bras avec un sourire moqueur, visiblement amusé.

\- Considérez que je suis simplement doué.

\- Ne me faites pas rire.

\- Peut-être suis-je rentré quand vous êtes allé vous chercher un thé ?

\- Je verrouille toujours ma porte avec un code.

\- Vous oubliez que je suis un agent 00.

\- Un code à _neuf_ chiffres, Bond.

\- C'est réellement un problème ?

\- Même mes plus proches collaborateurs l'ignorent.

\- Dans ce cas, je dois m'estimer heureux de vous avoir mieux cerné qu'eux.

Les doigts de Q dérapent sur le clavier. Il lève les yeux et un sourcil interrogateur. L'agent lui rend son regard avec le calme assuré de celui qui a remporté la manche. Il retourne à son logiciel.

\- Vous êtes insupportable.

\- C'est ce que M prétend également. Qu'avez-vous pour moi ?

Le ton, professionnel, sonne la fin de la joute – ou tout du moins, sa suspension provisoire. Q désigne le dossier d'un geste du menton :

\- Tout est là. Visiblement, les anciens amis de SPECTRE font à nouveau parler d'eux.

\- L'hydre se réveille. C'est tout ce que nous avons ?

\- Les dossiers antérieurs à 1985 n'ont pas _encore_ été numérisés. Alors oui, jusqu'à ce que je fasse des recherches complémentaires, c'est tout ce que nous avons.

\- Cette lacune informatique a dû être une gageure pour vous, Q.

\- Je compte sur votre connaissance des vieux médiums pour y remédier. L'ère pré-numérique, c'est un peu votre âge d'or, non…?

Un éclat traverse le regard de Bond, qui baisse la tête en souriant.

\- Un point pour vous. – Quand dois-je partir ?

\- Votre avion décolle en fin de matinée. Moneypenny vient de me transmettre le dossier, j'ai encore quelques données à compiler. Évidemment, si je l'avais eu avant, tout ça aurait été plus rapide.

Bond a un grognement indistinct, avant d'abandonner le dossier sur l'inox froid du bureau. Il considère un instant le canapé en cuir élimé, les cheveux ébouriffés, les vêtements froissés et les cernes sombres derrière les lunettes de Q.

\- Vous avez passé la nuit ici.

C'est une constatation. Q ne lâche pas son clavier.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde.

L'Écossais hausse les épaules.

\- En rien, je suppose. Mais si je dois mettre ma vie entre les mains d'un insomniaque qui délaisse son domicile, j'aime autant être prévenu.

Le tap-tap des touches s'arrête. Q prend une inspiration et se force à remonter calmement les lunettes qui glissent sur son nez.

\- Vous remettez en doute mon professionnalisme, 007 ? Je connais mes limites.

\- Et je connais les miennes. Je dis simplement que je sais parfaitement comment ce boulot peut vous bouffer, vous enlever tout de vous-même et vous laisser sans rien. Vous devriez y faire attention.

\- Ah, parce que vous réussissez _tellement mieux_ que moi à ne pas vous faire bouffer par votre travail, c'est vrai. Merci pour la leçon de morale.

Le sourire de Bond n'est pas froid – il est amer et la moue supérieure de Q n'en égratigne pas la fragilité. L'agent jette un œil à la tasse Scrabble®. Attrape la anse.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Le moulinet ridicule (et inefficace) amorcé par Q pour récupérer son bien a quelque chose de comique, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont envie de rire.

\- Votre thé est froid. Finissez vos recherches. Je serai en salle de repos. Travaillez vite et vous aurez votre _Earl Grey_.

Q étouffe une exclamation, mais Bond est déjà hors de portée. Le sas s'ouvre devant lui, avec un chuintement métallique. 007 se retourne un instant :

\- Au fait. Je ne vous faisais pas la morale.

\- Si peu.

\- Non. C'est juste que... pour moi, il est trop tard. Je suis déjà bouffé.

La porte se referme, mais le _quartermaster_ a le temps d'entendre une dernière phrase :

\- Mais vous, vous êtes encore un gamin, Q.

* * *

 **Et voici !** Cette première mission se précise : j'espère qu'elle vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche, car elle sera plus développée dans le chapitre suivant... ou un DRAME va troubler la quiétude du Département Q. Mais chuuuut... je n'en dirai pas plus ! ;)

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bon ou mauvais, j'attends votre **avis** dans une petite review. ^^

Encore merci de me lire et à bientôt !

 **Syriel.**


	4. Scène 3 : requiem pour tasse brisée

**Bonjour à toutes, bonjour à tous !** En ce premier jour de l'an, je reviens avec un petit cadeau pour 2016 : voici le 4e chapitre de _Une question de thé_ , que je vous avais promis. Comme annoncé... un DRAM se déroulera dans ce chapitre. Et c'est pas joli-joli.

L'intrigue prend corps et trouve ici son point de départ réel - la raison de cette situation étrange dans laquelle Q se trouve à présent. **Bonne nouvelle pour vous :** cette fic va être BEAUCOUP plus longue que ce que je pensais... et la suite arrivera d'ici quelques jours.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et **je vous remercie** , lecteurs anonymes ou revieweurs accomplis, pour votre fidélité. =)

 **Une dédicace spéciale** à Kytykat, laylou-miimi, Tooran, Jadou et Rosaliepanda pour leurs petits mots : je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vous répondre... je me rattraperai, promis !

 **Bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

 **Scène 3 : requiem pour tasse brisée**

– Londres, quartier de _Covent Garden_. Aube du 26 décembre 2015. –

La tasse est vide.

Il se lève machinalement. La bouilloire est lourde dans sa main. Il se sent faible et la brutale vapeur qui lui brûle le visage le fait chanceler. Quand il la jette dans la tasse, la boule à thé résonne contre la céramique. Il se rassoit, sans savoir s'il a vraiment envie de ça, de ces feuilles infusées qui sentent – _la fumée, le bitume sous la pluie, la cigarette après l'amour_ … À cet instant, il déteste le thé.

 _Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Je n'ai…_

Mais après tout, à quoi ça sert ? Il se prend la tête entre les mains, ébouriffant ses cheveux. Il est seul et ça ne sert à rien. Les regrets sont inutiles et penser au passé ne changera pas le présent. Il est seul – seul, seul, _seul_. Après tout, c'est la seule manière dont tout ça pouvait finir.

Il a la tentation de maudire ce mois de janvier, cette mission en Russie, SPECTRE et toute – toute cette _merde_ qui lui est tombée dessus, à partir de ce moment-là. Son addiction au thé, son ironie puérile, sa confiance aveugle, son caractère _foutrement_ autodestructeur… il voudrait maudire tout ça, s'arracher les cheveux, se frapper pour se punir de sa propre stupidité. Il en a la tentation, mais ne le fait pas. Après tout, ça ne sert à rien, ça ne changera _rien_.

Il est seul et tout ça, c'est une question de thé. C'est lui ( _moi, moi seul_ ) qui a choisi l'arme qui allait l'abattre. Il l'a chargée, plaquée contre sa tempe avant d'appuyer sur la détente. _Si je n'avais pas_ … s'il n'avait pas répondu aux sarcasmes Bond, ce matin-là, s'il l'avait simplement ignoré, s'il s'était comporté en professionnel et non en parfait idiot – _si j'avais juste_ réfléchi _, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé_.

Il ne se sentirait pas si misérable, seul et nauséeux, devant une tasse de café vide et un thé dont il ne veut plus. Tout ça, c'est une question de thé, mais s'il avait réfléchi, rien ne serait arrivé.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il sait _exactement_ à quel moment s'est joué son requiem.

 **00Q-00Q-00Q-00Q-00Q**

– Souterrains de Londres, Département Q. 3 janvier 2015, 7am GMT. –

La salle des prototypes a toujours été sa préférée.

Peut-être parce que, malgré ce qu'il veut croire, il a gardé son âme d'enfant – celle qui s'émerveillait de tout, qui créait d'un rien, qui s'inventait des histoires invraisemblables de voyages dans le temps, de conquêtes spatiales et d'explorations sous les mers… Au fond de lui, il se persuade que c'est faux : cette âme-ci s'est évaporée un jour de décembre, il y a longtemps.

Il n'en a jamais parlé. Personne ne sait et personne ne saura jamais. Il y a veillé.

Aussi, en poussant la porte blindée de la salle des prototypes, il bloque cette pensée, se concentrant sur l'instant présent. Les premiers techniciens l'accueillent avec un sourire, un mouvement de tête : certains ont deux fois son âge, mais il a su gagner leur respect, s'imposer avec une ironie discrète – toujours drôle, jamais virulente.

Il sait reconnaître la valeur de son équipe et ménager ses collaborateurs. D'ailleurs, au-delà de la reconnaissance de son professionnalisme, se faire accepter humainement par l'ensemble du Département Q a été facile : ces femmes, ces hommes, il les connaissait avant même d'entrer au MI6. Leurs noms, prénoms, formations, familles, amis, points forts, passions n'avaient aucun secret pour lui. _Vous voulez protéger vos dossiers ? Commencez par vous méfiez du stagiaire_ … Avant qu'il soit engagé par l'ancienne M, les rouages humains du Département Q lui appartenaient déjà. Depuis, s'il en a joué, c'est avec discrétion : se rappeler de l'anniversaire d'une programmatrice, féliciter un informaticien pour ses fiançailles ou offrir une demi-journée de congé à une technicienne en deuil peut se révéler plus efficace qu'une discipline de fer et des cris intempestifs. Il connaît son équipe, jusqu'aux bouts des ongles.

Il traverse la salle des prototypes. Entre ses mains, la tasse fume. Il s'arrête devant un plan de travail libre, boit une gorgée. Grimace.

\- Il est affreusement mal infusé.

\- Vous m'en voyez navré.

C'est impressionnant de voir à quel point un 007 navré ressemble à un tueur à gages s'apprêtant à dégommer une vieille dame. Bond l'a précédé aux prototypes – il déteste ça. Sa langue claque avec reproche :

\- Vous m'aviez promis un _Earl Grey_. Comment avez-vous obtenu un résultat pareil ? C'est invraisemblable.

\- Le talent, peut-être ?

Sous le sarcasme, une chaleur dans la voix. Q repose la tasse, se retenant de sourire – ça lui avait manqué. Des yeux, il suit à l'écran une liste interminable d'équipement :

\- Le talent, disons ça. Avec votre expérience du terrain, j'imaginais que vous saviez _au moins_ faire bouillir de l'eau.

Bond croise les bras, pas le moins du monde déstabilisé.

\- En réalité, je ne bois jamais de thé. C'est une perte de temps – des feuilles baignant dans l'eau ? Allons. Ça ne vaut guère plus que de la boue. Avec ça, pas étonnant que l'Empire britannique ait connu une longue déchéance coloniale…

\- Quelle sévérité.

\- Je préfère le café.

Les mains de Q tressaillent – _le café_. À nouveau, il se force à bloquer ses pensées.

\- Vraiment ? murmure-t-il. Moi, j'ai toujours détesté le café.

Il se redresse brusquement, conscient de la brutale contraction dans sa gorge, de sa respiration qui accélère, de son souffle qui se bloque, en se rappelant... Professionnel, il reprend la main :

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de nos goûts respectifs en matière de boissons chaudes.

Tiroir ouvert. Refermé.

\- Carte d'embarquement, passeport et… visa, bien entendu. Vous décollerez de Londres-Gatwick dans un vol ordinaire – les restrictions budgétaires sont valables pour tout le monde. Officiellement, vous êtes Vladimir Poliakov, originaire de Varsovie et professeur de violon au Conservatoire de Vienne. Vous vous rendez en Russie pour visiter votre vieille tante malade.

\- Quelle couverture. Je suis sûr que vous l'avez peaufinée.

\- En si peu de temps, c'est ce que j'avais de mieux en stock.

\- Je ne joue pas de violon.

\- Mettez donc à profit votre vol : vous avez 3h15 jusqu'à Saint-Pétersbourg.

\- Du. Violon. Q. Sérieusement.

Le _quartermaster_ a un sourire où pointe l'agacement – _les agents et leurs caprices_.

\- Une lecture moins fragmentaire du dossier vous aurait été profitable. Le groupuscule dont il est question était très actif dans les années 70 et 80, surtout dans le milieu des musiciens professionnels : issus des meilleures écoles, ils pouvaient sans problème…

\- … traverser les frontières malgré la Guerre froide et se rendre à l'étranger, sous couvert de concerts et autres concours internationaux. J'ai lu le dossier, merci.

\- Vous voyez, quand vous voulez ? Récemment, des activités suspectes ont été enregistrées au Conservatoire Rimski-Korsakov de Saint-Pétersbourg – rien de précis : des mails en apparence codés, des versements inhabituels, quelques cas de _hacking_ …

\- Ils étaient spécialisés en quoi ?

\- Drogue et prostitution – mais seulement pour l'argent. Le gros de leur travail, la face cachée d'un iceberg que nous n'avons pas réussi à éradiquer, était le trafic d'informations. Ils espionnaient l'URSS…

\- … et revendaient les informations à SPECTRE qui les transmettait ou non au Bloc de l'Ouest, selon ses intérêts propres. Très malin. Comment faisaient-ils sortir les données ?

Q pianote sur quelques touches :

\- Voyez par vous-même.

Il s'écarte pour laisser place à Bond. À l'écran, une partition : Prokofiev, premier violon de _Pierre et le Loup_.

\- Je ne lis pas la musique.

Le _quartermaster_ lève les yeux au ciel :

\- Voyons, 007. Vous avez donc des failles ?

\- Ne me provoquez pas, Q.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Vous verrez – et alors, cette partition ?

\- Rassurez-vous : pas besoin d'être Mozart pour comprendre le stratagème.

Quelques clics : la partition disparaît et…

\- Je vois. Codage camouflé dans l'encre des notes. Efficace.

\- Efficace et élégant. Chaque corps de note renfermait de minuscules lignes de renseignements cryptés, que seul un agrandissement poussé révélait.

\- SPECTRE n'avait qu'à réceptionner les partitions, les décoder et les vendre aux plus offrants.

\- Contrôler l'information et vous contrôlerez le monde, murmure Q avec une mimique satisfaite. J'aime cette philosophie.

\- Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je penserais que vous l'avez faite vôtre.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas.

D'un pas rapide, Q contourne l'agent sans le regarder. Coupant court à la discussion, il lui met un étui entre les mains.

\- Voici votre équipement.

Bond le regarde sans comprendre.

\- Eh bien… ouvrez-le.

Les attaches métalliques claquent l'étui noir s'ouvre dans une odeur de colophane. La laque du bois attrape les reflets froids des néons, les réfractent en éclats chauds.

\- C'est un violon.

Q lève les yeux au ciel – _les agents et leur perspicacité_.

\- Evidemment. Vladimir Poliakov est professeur de violon. Votre couverture doit être parfaite.

007 fait claquer sa langue avec agacement :

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, vous m'envoyez espionner en Russie avec pour matériel un… violon ? Vous m'aurez tout fait.

\- C'est un Stradivarius.

\- Et alors ?

\- Il vaut plusieurs milliers de livres sterling !

\- Et vous qui parliez de restrictions budgétaires...

Soupir.

\- Poussez-vous de là.

Q attrape l'instrument d'une main experte :

\- Les cordes sont en acier. Très pratique si vous avez à étrangler quelqu'un et, normalement, le son ne devrait pas en être trop affecté, quoique je n'aie effectué aucun test en ce sens… Les chevilles contiennent chacune un micro ultra-sensible, tous reliés à votre oreillette : même dans l'étui, ils capteront votre environnement sonore à plusieurs dizaines de mètres – davantage si vous le sortez de sa boîte. Quant à l'archet, une simple rotation du bouton sur la gauche libérera une lame extrêmement fine, à l'autre extrémité. Voyez ça comme une version musicale du « parapluie bulgare ».

Il a la satisfaction de voir Bond tordre les lèvres d'un air appréciateur. L'agent tend la main vers une petite boîte cartonnée, nichée dans le renflement du velours.

\- Et ça ? De la colophane pour mes cordes d'acier, je présume ?

\- Vous êtes quand même connaisseur, à ce que je vois.

\- Je fais ce que je peux pour éviter d'avoir l'air ignare.

\- Hm. Nous devrons reconsidérer les résultats de cette stratégie. Et je vous déconseille de traiter cette boîte à la légère. C'est de la ricine.

\- Oh. Vous faites dans le rétro. Entre ça et le parapluie…

\- J'ai pensé que vu votre âge, vous seriez plus à l'aise avec les anciennes méthodes.

\- Trop aimable, grommelle Bond.

Q n'a pas voulu être cassant – pas vraiment, ou si peu. Sans répondre, il boit une gorgée du thé que 007 a massacré. Une forme d'excuse. _Infect_.

\- Votre accordeur (ce boitier, juste là) est en réalité une radio et un émetteur. Localisation GPS, via satellite. Précision au mètre prêt. Vous serez en contact direct avec moi.

\- Parfait. J'espère que votre contact… direct fera l'affaire. Avec votre crincrin, je me sens quand même un peu à poil.

\- Soulevez le velours du couvercle, répond le _quartermaster_ d'un air pincé et sans relever.

Le Walter PPK arrache un sourire à Bond.

\- Vous n'avez pas oublié. Empreintes palmaires, hein ? J'aimais bien ce modèle.

\- Je sais. C'est mon travail de me soucier de vos besoins.

L'agent replace le cache en velours à son emplacement, bordant l'arme avec douceur :

\- Et vous faites ça à merveille, Q.

Gêné, le _quartermaster_ retourne à son clavier. Il préfère les piques acerbes aux remerciements ambigus – surtout quand ils viennent de Bond. 007 attrape l'archet, le tourne entre ses mains d'un air intrigué.

\- Donc, si je…

'Clic.' Sur cinq centimètres, la lame presque invisible sort d'une rainure. L'agent a une exclamation amusée :

\- Très vintage, en effet. Combiné à la ricine…

\- Une arme efficace et discrète : si vous jouez bien votre coup, la piqûre sera imperceptible. Et la mort ne surviendra qu'après plusieurs heures.

\- Un peu facile, non ?

\- Les ordres de M sont clairs. Votre tâche est d'inspirer confiance. De vous infiltrer, de ne pas vous faire remarquer. C'est une mission de pistage : nous voulons savoir où en sont nos adversaires – si adversaires il y a, ce qui n'est pas sûr. Vous devez agir avec discrétion et éviter de foncer dans le tas. Le Walter PPK n'est là qu'en ultime recours. Surveillez-les, séduisez-les et, au besoin, neutralisez-les. _Discrètement_. Vous pouvez faire ça ?

\- C'est vous qui me faites la morale, Q.

\- Peut-être bien. À titre personnel (mais visiblement, mon avis ne compte pas), je pense que vous êtes totalement inadapté pour cette mission.

\- Vous auriez préféré 003.

\- Oui. Elle est beaucoup plus posée que vous.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a que ça ? Elle et vous…

\- Il n'y a _rien_ entre 003 et moi.

\- On jurerait que vous vous justifiez, Q.

\- Elle n'est pas mon genre.

\- Non, bien sûr.

À ce stade de l'échange, le sourire goguenard de Bond est proprement _insupportable_. À deux doigts de sortir de ses gonds, Q lui jette un regard noir :

\- Ne me poussez pas à bout, ou je vous envoie en Russie avec un trombone et une boîte d'allumettes.

\- Alors c'est 003, votre nouvelle favorite ? Vous me fendez le cœur.

\- Très bien, oubliez les allumettes. Et je n'ai _pas_ de favoris.

Penché sur son écran, il n'a pas le temps de voir Bond se rapprocher. L'instant d'après, il y a l'agent dans son dos, son souffle sur sa nuque et son murmure tout proche :

\- J'espère bien. Je déteste être jaloux.

La présence de 007 contre lui est écrasante. Pour la première fois, il panique, se retourne d'un bloc, le sang battant aux temps et les mains moites, avec au bord des lèvres une sensation d'urgence, de traque, de…

La tasse de thé, encore pleine, s'écrase brusquement au sol. Début du requiem.

* * *

 **Et voilà !** Comme je l'ai laissé entendre, cette tasse brisée va sonner le début du requiem de Q, la raison de cette folle aventure et de son désespoir matinal... pour l'instant, c'est encore un peu embrouillé, mais les choses devraient être plus claires dans le chapitre suivant. ;)

Pour la prochaine fois, **je vous promets** un petit retour en arrière - ou, quand on apprend comment et pourquoi Q a rejoint le MI6 (d'après moi ^^)...

 **À bientôt et encore merci !**

 **Syriel.**


End file.
